(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical dust-collecting filter and more particularly, to an electrical dust-collecting filter, having an integrally constructed discharge unit and dust-collecting unit.
(b) Background Art
Typically, as known in the art, an air conditioning apparatus, such as an air conditioner, an air purifier or the like, may include a dust-collecting filter adapted to filter contaminants such as fine dust contained in exterior or interior air. Generally, a non-woven filter, typically applied to a vehicular air conditioner, may be equipped with a filter paper, which includes a layered structure to physically remove fine dust in the air.
Although the non-woven filter is manufactured to include a filter paper with multiple layers to increase the collection efficiency of fine dust in a physical manner, there are several disadvantages. Namely, the disadvantages include an increased loss of air pressure, reduction of the service life and frequent replacement. To overcome these disadvantages, an electrical dust-collecting filter, constructed to mitigate the loss of air pressure and to extend the service life through appropriate management, is applied to an air conditioning apparatus.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.